More Bad Than Good
"More Bad Than Good" is the fourteenth episode of Season Three of Teen Wolf. It was written by Jeff Davis and directed by Tim Andrew. It is the thirty-eighth episode of the series overall, and premiered on January 13, 2014. Synopsis Scott and his friends race to figure out how to catch the Werecoyote before it's hunted down while Derek and Peter are broken out of captivity by an unlikely ally. Recap Cast Starring *Tyler Posey as Scott McCall *Crystal Reed as Allison Argent *Dylan O'Brien as Stiles Stilinski *Tyler Hoechlin as Derek Hale *Holland Roden as Lydia Martin Guest Starring *Linden Ashby as Sheriff Stilinski *Daniel Sharman as Isaac Lahey *Ian Bohen as Peter Hale *Seth Gilliam as Dr. Alan Deaton *Arden Cho as Kira Yukimura *Charlie Carver as Ethan *Max Carver as Aiden *Meagan Tandy as Braeden *Shelley Hennig as Malia Tate *Todd Stashwick as Henry Tate *Matthew Del Negro as Rafael McCall *Jill Wagner as Kate Argent *Tom T. Choi as Ken Yukimura *Ivo Nandi as Severo Calavera *Ivonne Coll as Araya Calavera Quotes :[[about Isaac What is the point of him? I mean seriously, what is his purpose, aside from his negativity and the scarf. What's up with the scarf anyway? It's 65 degrees out. ---- :Lydia: is stuck in an animal trap Look for a warning label. :Stiles: A warning label? :Lydia: Instructions on how to disarm it. :Stiles: Lydia, why the hell would they put instructions on the bottom of a trap? :Lydia: Because animals can't read. :Stiles: Lydia, we got a problem. :Lydia: Huh? :Stiles: I can't read either. :Lydia: You don't need the instructions. When was the last time you've ever used instructions? Am I right? You don't need them because you are too smart to waste your time with them, okay? You can figure it out. Stiles, you're the one who always figures it out. So you can do it. Figure. It. Out. ---- :Derek: You're the one who saved Isaac. :Braeden: I'm the one who was hired to save Isaac. :Peter: Someone hired you to get us out of here? :Braeden: Someone hired me to get *Derek* out of here. You, I'm totally fine leaving for dead. :Peter: When did I get this reputation? ---- :Scott: I thought you guys were gonna teach me to roar. :Aiden: We are. You do it by giving in. :Ethan: Giving in and letting go. That's how Deucalion taught us control. :Stiles: Hey, you know, that's funny. I've actually tried something like this one time using a heart monitor and lacrosse balls. But you're right, beating the living crap out of him is probably a lot better. :Scott: That's actually the plan? You kick my ass? ---- :Stiles: Scott, you can't transform, Allison is seeing her dead aunt and I'm flat out losing my mind. We can't do this. We can't we can't help Malia. We can't help anyone. :Scott: We can try. We can always try. ---- :Mr. Yukimura: Kira, you forgot all that research you did for that boy you like. ---- :Stiles: We're trying to keep a father from killing his own daughter. :Isaac: Actually we're trying to get a guy from killing a coyote who is actually his daughter who we don't know how to get to change back from a coyote back to his daughter, but... :Stiles: And, again with the not helping. ---- :Thug: Maybe you need a different method of persuasion? Maybe we cut one of you in half, the other talks? :Peter: I would love to be the first to volunteer, but we really don't know what you're talking about. And honestly, isn't bisecting people with a broad sword a little medieval? :Thug: laughs Broad sword? We're not savages. :out a chainsaw ---- :Araya: This one will talk. This one loves the sound of his own voice. :Peter: You should hear me sing. :Araya: We want to hear you scream. :Peter: No one ever wants to hear me sing. :Araya: What could we do to persuade you, hmm? Where is the She-Wolf? :cuts off one of Peter's fingers :Araya: Think about it. I'm only going to ask you nine more times. ---- :Allison: Coyotes don't like wolves. And they're really smart. If they don't want to be heard, they walk on their toes. :Stiles: They tip toe? :Allison: They tip toe. ---- :Stiles: Why would it go all the way to the school and then all the way back to the house just for a doll? One that was in the car wreck in the first place. We didn't find it in the coyote den. :Lydia: It likes the doll. Who cares? :Stiles: It likes the doll a lot. :Lydia: What kind of doll is it? :Stiles: I don't know. It's a doll, you know. It's got little arms, a big baby head and dead, soulless eyes. Soundtrack *Alpha - Monarrk Category:Season Three Episodes